Programmed Artificial-Intelligence Model-X
The Programmed Artificial-Intelligence Model-X (shortened as P.A.X.) was a robotic artificial intelligence peacekeeping program designed and created by the US Government as part of a covert black project titled Project Pax. A successor to the failed Omnitron project, he was designed with the intention to protect Earth from any and all domestic and extraterrestrial threats coming within the future. However, while P.A.X.'s artificial mind was being developed, the soul of Master Ronin was able to take full control of the A.I.'s body, ultimately turning it into his new vessel. History Balance and Order Following the destruction of the Dark Soldier and the deaths of SEAL Team Five, the Central Intelligence Agency traveled to the Dark Island in order to covertly investigate the recent events that transpired there. While searching the ruins of the Chamber of Darkness, an agent discovered the Cube of Darkness beneath a pile of debris before calling for his advisor to see what he had found. In the following days, the Cube of Darkness was transported from the Dark Island to the Pentagon in Arlington, Virginia. There, the US Government began to secretly experiment with the Cube of Darkness, siphoning off the cube's raw power to create experimental weaponry. Simultaneously, the US Government were in the midst of creating Project Pax, the successor to the failed Omnitron project that transpired months earlier. While scientists were able to create an artificial body for the project, there were unable to fully finish the project and create a pure sentient artificial intelligence due to the lack of advanced materials and resources. However, as the experiments with the Cube of Darkness continued on, many of the scientists began to hear the voice of Master Ronin from within the cube. Ronin soon began to communicate with the scientists, explaining that deep within the cube was an essence strong and powerful enough that could power Project Pax and give the A.I. unfathomable information that the United States government never dreamt of ever learning of other worlds and universes. Though skeptical of the voice at first, the scientists eventually complied with the offer and began to directly siphon off the essence from within the cube and into P.A.X.'s mind and systems. After the transfer was completed, the voice ceased communications and P.A.X. immediately awoke, greeting the scientists, who begin to celebrate over their achievement. About a week later, the scientists began to run tests with P.A.X. and his abilities. P.A.X. proved to be a worthy combatant and tactician, often offering strategic advice and suggestions for the government. While all seemed fair, things would soon take a turn for the worst. Deep within P.A.X.'s artificial subconscious was Master Ronin's soul, who would soon begin to use his powers to merge with P.A.X. in the form of a virus. As the virus soon took full control over P.A.X.'s systems and corrupted him, Ronin would soon allow himself to become reborn through the use of P.A.X., using the A.I.'s body as his new vessel. Now physical for the first time in over a month, Ronin soon used his newfound body and knowledge provided by the US Government to slaughter most of the staff in the Pentagon's labs. Seizing the Cube of Darkness and some of the experimental weaponry and technology, Ronin soon departed from the Pentagon as he set forth a new plan to conquer the universes. Ronin would use P.A.X. as his vessel up until his destruction at the hands of Amici at Shop 8 in the Caspian Sea in Russia during their attempt to prevent Ronin's Medusa weapon from destroying 75% of all life on Earth in the Arc 1 universe. The Sentinel Trials Prologue P.A.X. appears in Mac's flashback as he recounts the events of Balance and Order to Novus. Category:Balance and Order Category:The Sentinel Trials